


Ouroboros

by Helena64



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena64/pseuds/Helena64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything comes full circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Existence

He shunted litter down the alleyway, shivering under worn clothes and broken shoes. His punishment for attacking Asgard and attacking Midgard was to become a slave to both races; not that the Midgardian authorities knew of that. He had spent years training and working as a slave among the golden halls and after many years Odin deemed him safe enough to be sent to Midgard to spend the rest of his life there; slaving away under the Mortals, being nothing for the next few millennia before he died.

He had flashbacks of his life in training often; when he saw an alley he had cleaned became dirty again, he remembered the whips of his back for not cleaning properly, when he saw prostitutes with their customers, he remembered when he was emasculated, the pain, the scar that was left. Everywhere he went reminders of punishments and pain were in everything. His once proud physique was twisted and stunted reflecting his status as lowest of the low.

He had nowhere to sleep, no where to stay; his clothes he found from a homeless man who died, his cleaning utensils are whatever he can find in the many cluttered streets of New York. He found nourishment from the bins behind restaurants, his bed are empty dumpsters. Everyone ignored him, his hunched frame making him look weak and unintimidating, his rags show he has nothing worth stealing. It brought its own sort of protection, being nothing; nobody wants anything to do with you. However even then, his luck still ran out.

He heard the mechanical beings and the screams that came with them from the dumpster, far into the back alleys to be noticed. They had woken him, differentiating others’ screams from his own. He thought of running but when lightening flashed he just closed the dumpsters lid and hoped that Thor hadn’t seen him slacking. He didn’t want to go back to Asgard; where the pain and humiliation was much worse. He didn’t have much of a choice as his dumpster with him in went flying. Falling out he landed right at Iron Man’s feet.

He hoped the ground would swallow him up rather than letting him stay there. But, his twisted feet couldn’t let him move any more than a small shuffle and as a slave he had no entitlement to be saved. The metal thing towered over both of them, he wasn’t going to just sit there and die. He crawled away from the Man of Iron and shuffled as fast as he could, stumbling and falling over himself as he went. He felt rather than saw the robot behind him but the pain of being shot into oblivion didn’t happen; the heat and force of an explosion knocked him to the ground. 

He turned to see the Man of Iron stand over him and protect him from the shards of metal and sparks coming towards him. Once it died down, he croaked out with his normally unused voice, “Thank you Son of Stark.” Before turning and shuffling back down the alleyway. He didn’t get far before metal arms grabbed him around the waist and he was once again that day, airborne.


	2. Family

He only felt two emotions nowadays, humiliation and fear mostly fear. So when he saw their destination and the company at that place, he was petrified. He shook and struggled to breathe. If Thor saw him, Loki didn’t think he could bear it again. That one time on Asgard was enough. He had been late to the feasting hall and was running, terrified of the drivers; those in charge of the slaves. He crashed into something, falling to the floor, panicking and fearful of his fate, he didn’t expect to be lifted up and brought into an embrace. He had screamed, the unforeseen occurrence being too much for him to handle. He was released and stared into the shocked face of his bro- Thor. Behind him, he saw the sniggering faces of the Princes friends. 

The tower he had ruined the last time he had come here had been repaired, except for the sign, which had remained without the consonants of Starkson’s name. He saw the rest of the avengers inside the tower; including the Crown Prince. Loki wished that they would never arrive.

Unfortunately they did land and once the Man of Iron’s grip loosened on him he sank into a dirty ball on the floor. These were real people and he had to show respect. “What the hell is going on Point Break? Why did I find Loki in a dumpster in Brooklyn looking like this?” He hated shouting; shouting meant he was in trouble and trouble meant pain. He flailed as he was picked up, fingers getting caught in the long golden hair of the Prince. 

“Loki! Brother, please! Loki!” He thrashed in the prince’s grasp, crying out, “This one has no name. This one has no name. This one has no name! THIS ONE HAS NO NAME!” Falling to the floor he curled into a ball, all the punishments carving themselves into his brain once again. He didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until he passed out and fell into blissful black.

Tony ran over the unconscious god, gently rolling him onto his back and tapping his cheek, trying to wake him up. “Loki, Loki baby you have to wake up. It’s Tony. The god looked at him and said, “This one has no name, this one has no one,” and sat there leaning against the man. “Tony would you care to explain this, please.” Looking at the rest of his team members Tony blushed, “Well, Loki has come to Midgard before, we were together for many years before Loki went back to Asgard. He used to shape shift into different looking women every night no it looked like I was going with different women all the time. He would use magic on the girls he shifted into and added memories of having a great night with me so we weren’t caught out. I don’t know why he’s acting like this now though.”

The Avengers stood their startled, confused and worried by what the villain they had captured had been turned into. They looked to Thor for answers, the blonde hammer wielder looking uncomfortable. However the quirk of Natasha’s eyebrow prompted his stumbling explanation. “His punishment for the betrayal of Asgard and the attack on Midgard is to spend the rest of his days as a slave to both realms. As Asgard has many slaves already, after his training he was sent to earth; about three years ago.”  
“He has been here for three years and you didn’t tell us?” Tony’s outraged yell startled everyone. “Do you know how much damage he could’ve caused in that time?”   
“Slaves are treated as non entities in Asgard and it is rare to acknowledge them. Most slaves forget the name they were born with and those who are born, as slaves do not have one to begin with.”

Bruce looked a little green around the edges and Tony was working himself into a rage when JARVIS cut through the potential disaster, with his ever-polite voice “Sir, there seems to be a man at reception who wishes to speak to his Highness. I will put the security footage up in the screen now. He claims to be your nephew.” All eyes gaped as they saw a pale haired version of Loki standing at the desk, tall and lithe resplendent in an Armani suit. With a confused voice, Thor allowed, “Bid him entrance.”

Everyone subconsciously prepared for the Loki lookalike, relaxed stances, and quick checks of bracelets, quiver, knives and hammer. The elevator was silent as the door opened but the man that walked through the doors with unusual grace did not have same presence as the trickster god. Less erratic and chaotic but more sly and controlled however still containing wildness about him. With a sibilant lisp he spoke, “Uncle, I have come to ask about my father. Where is h-“ The newcomer stopped harshly and hissed through a clenched jaw. Running to the defeated Loki, who hadn’t moved until then, “What have your done to him? Father! Father look at me!”

It was after tense minutes and yelling that he was roused. Looking into the face of his son, he began crying, “Do not torment me. Do not pretend to be real when you are not!” Before his son grabbed his hands and raised them to his face, cradling his son’s cheeks in his palm, softly, barely daring to believe that he was really there. “Father, I am here, really. I came all this way to see you.”

“Monster!” Thor roared, figuring out who this young man was. The pale haired man was there no more and Loki picked up snake unlike any of the Avengers had ever seen; its scales were a pearly white and had a diamond pattern on the back in electric green, the same green of its eyes and those of Loki. It slithered under the baggy coat that his father wore and Loki backed away, terrified. The lessons beat into him during his slave training warred with his need to protect his son. 

The other avengers were also trying to hold the blonde god back. It was an exercise in futility as he flung Black widow of like an annoying bug; Hawkeye’s barrows having practically no effect on him and the Pepper Protocol overrode Tony’s ability to access his suit inside the tower. 

Loki was paralyzed, his body jammed into the corner of the tower, unable to move away from the blonde hulking mass of muscle charging at him. Another roar was heard and great crashing and everyone stopped and stared as the hulk grew big and green and his head smashed through the ceiling. Walking over to the aggressor, “No hurt puny God or snaky man.” Before bring back a fist and punching the Norse God out through the windows.


	3. Loss

The sky turned black and came alive with electricity; lightening forking across the sky, thunder deafening everyone filling up the air with sound. Tony ran to Loki and shielded him with his body as Thor came flying back and shooting straight into the Hulk knocking them both into the bar, glass shards, alcohol and granite going everywhere. Thor came up first and once again charged at the trio hiding in the corner, Thor didn’t stop, seemingly enrage beyond coherence. Hammer first Thor tore right through Tony, his insides spraying all over his love and his attacker. Tony was tossed to the side, sprawled on the ground like a rag doll dropped and forgotten.

Loki shrieked and crawled over to his lover, crying and kissing his face, gazing into his eyes as his body pumped more and more blood out of his body, his skin paling, lungs heaving as he took his last breathes, completely oblivious to the battle that had begun between his son and his once believed brother.

The snake had slithered out of his father clothes and began growing, from two feet long until his coils took up a third of the room and he towered over the thunder god, swaying slightly, waiting for the moment to strike. Jormungandr knew how this would end. He knew of the prophecy, the reason Odin had caste he and his siblings from Asgard. He knew that he was to die here, but took comfort in the fact that he wouldn’t die in vain and that he would be avenged.

Thor had raised Mjolnir to the sky; Jormungandr watched as the lightening charge the hammer. As he leapt into the air, he struck, digging his fangs into his opponent’s chest as he felt the full power of Mjolnir collide with his head, killed instantly. The rest of the avengers had only watched on, their mortal bodies no match for the godly strength bandied about them. Thor staggered towards them, blood pouring out his wounds and he screamed as the acid swept through his bodies. Taking nine steps he fell down dead at the feet of his friends.

Loki knew when his son died; the coils that had protected him had grown cold. The reassuring thrum of his pulse a comfort to him as he mourned another of the few people he had ever cared about, stilling. The thump of his son’s boding crashing around him brought him more tears and he knew that if he looked up he would see the body of the man he had thought of as a brother for many centuries slaughtered by his own son. Jormungandr's body reverted back to his original form, unblemished by the serpentine form he had been cursed to.

Loki sat there for hours; he knew he was Loki now; only Loki always suffered through so much heartbreak. He had there among the dead, crying this there were no more. As grief and despair gave way to anger, he finally moved.


	4. Ending

Loki looked around him, past the bodies; his lover, his son and his brother, noticing for the first time his surroundings. The rubble had been cleared away, the bar fixed but empty of bottles. Looking down at himself, he saw the rags of a dead man. Loki was not a dead man, green plasma flittered around his fingers and he was dressed in full regalia once again. Teleporting to New Mexico, he realized that he had sat there for weeks, nearly two months. There had been a flamboyant funeral for his Anthony, closed casket of course; the real body had lain desecrated by his side for nearly two months.

Thinking of the quick thinking tinker, the great whole in his chest throbbed and with no tears to shed for the pain he yelled to Heimdall to take him to Asgard. At the observatory, Loki could not look at the gatekeeper; he knew of what had happened, he knew Loki’s burning heart. The people of Asgard sneered at him, servants looked down at him but Loki did not care. He did not stop his purposeful march until Lady Sif and her three buffoons stood in his way. He was aching for a fight, someway to hurt them like he hurt. 

“Where is Thor?”  
“Very direct aren’t you?”  
“What happened? What did you do?”  
Loki bristled inwardly; he was always at fault when something went wrong. Outwardly he grinned, the one that made him look slightly unhinged and made everybody uncomfortable.  
“Me? Why, I haven’t done anything.”  
“Of course you did! It’s always you!”  
“I have done nothing. I tried to warn him. I tried to stop it. But I will not waste my time with you, the only thing you buffoons understand is a sword, never who’s behind it.”

Grimly satisfied, Loki pressed deeper and deeper into the vaults of the castle; far below the weapons vault all the way to the bottom, where the cave was carved out of the bedrock of the realm. Nobody ever came down this far, the haunted howls and grisly growls discouraged any from delving too deep. But not Loki, the mournful wails only egged him on; the pain that his son suffered tore at his heartstrings and now, with nothing to lose anymore Loki came to the prison of Fenrir, the fiercest of his monster children.

Loki petted the muzzle of his wolf shaped child before pulling out the broadsword that had bound his mouth together. He whispered words of comfort as his son howled through the pain, the wounded wail resonating with Loki’s heart. Summoning his magic, he blasted away the chains and at last his son began to shrink, reverting back to his normal form. Raven hair like his father hung in matted strings across his dust covered body, he was still so young, he could’ve fitted in with the those high school children on Midgard. 

Taking the secret ways of the castle, they were stopped by no one, slipping into the stables. Loki was determined to free all his children before he ended everything. A knife to the back of the stable boy and father and son looked to the eldest. Proud and strong, Sleipnir stood in his stall, but his eyes were weary and the bridle chafed at his face. Nodding to his other son, Fenrir grew to his lupine form and with deadly claws he shredded the leather to pieces, not scratching the skin of his brother at all.

Sleipnir was Loki’s only child that hadn’t inherited his green eyes; his were a soft brown very much like his father. Loki had gone and watched him build the wall, working alongside his horse, both in sync with one another. Loki had been rather taken by the builder and had spent the night with him. But he turned out to be a frost giant in disguise; he never saw him again as the All father had ordered him to stop the builder from completing it, so he had made his materials all disappear until the deadline passed. Once he had given birth to his first child, Odin had taken him as his own and used him to draw his chariot. 

Odin himself spelled the bridle, once a year, on his son’s birthday, Loki would slightly weaken the runes, it had taken centuries but now the leather was the only thing keeping them apart. Once again human, Sleipnir stood tall, taller than both Fenrir and Loki. Free from chains, Sleipnir became his equine personality of his own free win and carried his father off to the Bifrost. Parting with the younger brother, he loped back to the golden halls to take his revenge on the man who had ruined his family.

Fueled with rage, Loki took down the gatekeeper and without getting of his son’s back; set the Bifrost to Vanaheim, to collect the last of his family. His sons, twins and as mischievous as Loki himself were his youngest, born from the farce of a marriage to continue the alliance between the Vanir and Aesir. Locked away in the castle of their grandfather, Vali and Nari jumped out the window and onto their older brothers back, barely out of childhood, Loki mourned their lives that were to be so short.


	5. Beginning

Loki didn't bother using the Bifrost again. Calling his knowledge of the hidden paths Loki took his family back to where it began. Jotunheim was as cold as it ever was, frozen tundra, a vast panorama captured in one moment never to continue. On the horizon the rainbow lights of the Bifrost appeared and knowing who awaited them there spurred the little family on.

Fenrir had many injuries to avenge, for years he had been chained like a beast while men he could outmatch by wit alone laughed and mocked him. He knew of the prophecy, Odin’s boasts rang in his ears, his certainty that he would now live forever visible in every smug look that had been thrown at him. People had forgotten about him but not Odin, every day, the Allfather would trek down to bottom of the realm to reassure himself that he had won. 

Whilst Fenrir was anticipating the defeat of his tormentor, he fulfilled his promises to father; sneaking into the weapons vault and withdrawing the casket of ancient winters. As he touched the handles, he let out a sigh of appreciation, the cube hummed with fresh life, filled his body with energy and looking down at himself, transforming him into his Jotun state. Swallowing it, as it was the only way he could carry it Fenrir left the tomb of relics with vengeful delight.

Fenrir leapt straight through the oak doors, bypassing many of the guards stationed at each entrance, he had made it to the golden throne before anyone moved, least of all Odin who sat horror struck. One swipe of his claws and the crunch of fangs and the Allfather was just a bloody lump. Satisfied with the humiliating death, Fenrir bounded out of the hall and to the Bifrost. As planned with his father, he would go home, to place of his ancestors.

Seeing his third son safe and whole warmed his heart. Loki, while he knew of his son’s ability had still worried as any parent would after seeing his son go into danger. Seeing his son safe with a soggy casket of ancient winters, Loki was ready to bring his family back to where it belonged.


	6. Home

Standing before Helblindi, King of Jotunheim, Loki felt nervous. He hoped so desperately for his family’s acceptance but being here facing the decision of joy or despair Loki worried. Offering the casket to the King Loki pulled the Aesir magic that his their true forms. Loki had hoped for acceptance but the hug that nearly crushed him, from the King himself was beyond expectations.

“Loptr, Loptr you are home.” Loki was glad, glad that he had this one moment surrounded by family and actually belonging before it all went up into nothing. Jotunheim celebrated, the return of the lost prince, with the casket; the lifeblood of Jotunheim caused a huge celebration. Exotic animals from all of the nine realms were set out and Loki met his two older brothers and his sire, all of which had wished for his safe return to them ever since he was stolen. Not abandoned. It was in the royal chambers, where Farbauti, his father, Helblindi and Byleistr his brothers and his children slept huddled together, snuggled under furs that Loki told of the happenings of Midgard and Asgard; the enforcement into slavery, the loss of his love and his son, the death od Thor and the freeing of his children as well as the death of Odin. 

“My brother, the Jotnar stand with you. You are one of our own and have suffered much pain. We will go with you to the end always to be with you.” Loki was still a runt and as such fit into the lap of his father much like a young child, Loki felt at peace for the first time in his life and fell asleep with the comfort of his family.

The next day they called for the march. Unlike the night before, this day was a day determination and goodbyes, not of promises and hope. Loki went first with his eldest, walking the hidden ways to Asgard, opening the Bifrost and they stood and watched as Jotun people, not just soldiers marched on the golden hall. Loki stood beside his brothers as their father called for the revenge against the injustices incurred upon Prince Loptr. With his brothers he defeated those tormentor known as the warriors three, Loki himself dispatching the Lady Sif who accused him of treachery to Asgard. He watched his people rise up against those who cursed and belittled them. His family fighting for him, with him and Loki felt he could die happy savoring these moments.


	7. Ragnarok

Loki held Fenrir close to him as they said goodbye. In the observatory they watched as Jormungandr’s corpse poisoned Midgard and they all choked as Loki had choked as he lay by his son and his love. The Bifrost had been left open too long and Jotunheim was blasted to smithereens just as Loki’s heart had when Thor, his brother turned hi back on him. Asgard was overrun, the grand city now steeped in red, like it cried blood for the blood spilled within it. Soon it would stop crying just as Loki had no more tears left. 

Fenrir looked on rage, his littlest brother Nari was torn apart by four men, butchered like a pig in a slaughterhouse. He watched his uncle smash through a wave of Aesir to get to Vali, his blue body practically red with the blood he spilled and others spill upon him. Fenrir looked at his father’s empty face. He cured the norns for bringing it to this; to the only brightness in his whole just once feast, one night with his family only to become carnage as the sun rose. Seeing the path his father wove through the stars for hi, Fenrir howled and cut down the tree of life; tearing, slashing, biting his way through until he reached the roots, scrabbling wildly at the cage with held the only creature to end this accursed existence.


	8. Epilogue: Big Change

Loki welcomed the raging beast that tore apart the universe, knowing it was all over, no pain or suffering. But after the blissful darkness of the end a new light shone through. And in his mighty splendor Ymir stood whole once more. Loki looked around and saw all his family there, his sire, his dam, his brothers and his sons. Even his daughter that he had never gotten the chance to know stood there beside him. All the Jotnar stood there before their creator; the greatest of ancestors. “What? I thought there was only the end!” Loki’s silvertngue seemed to have lost itself and he blushed as they great eyes of all heir ancestors fell upon him.  
“End, beginning, they’re all the same; a big change. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. As always when something ends something must begin as well. The ending of the nine realms meant the beginning of the Jotnar as my people once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Any one guess where my words of Ymir come from let me know :)  
> Comments are welcome :)  
> Helena64


End file.
